


Super Dads (and Where to Find Them)

by R_chimchim



Series: Something Borrowed, Something New [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cuteness overload, Domestic Fluff, Heroes, M/M, Markbum, Parents!Markbum, baby!yugyeom, i'm a sucker for this series so i added another part, just loads upon loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_chimchim/pseuds/R_chimchim
Summary: Mark and Jaebum are discovering the wonders of being parents.(or, alternatively, not all heroes wear capes, some just have squeaky laughs or two moles above their eyes.)(or, alternatively x2, Mark passes on the "Super Dad" powers to Jaebum.)Sequel to "I Will Find You (In a Sea of People)"





	Super Dads (and Where to Find Them)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for this series and I decided to just add this sequel and get it over with. Markbum rules my life, really.

“I’m coming, baby!” Mark shot up from bed, eyes droopy, and with a heavy head. He stood up, warm feet meeting the cold floor as he shuffled through the darkness, out of his bedroom and into his son’s nursery.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He walked into baby Yugyeom’s room, lifting the crying toddler out of his crib. When he saw his father, Yugyeom stopped crying, calming down instantly once he was in Mark’s embrace.

“Do your teeth hurt?” Mark cooed, brushing his son’s hair out of his face. The child sniffled, and it broke Mark’s heart to know that his baby’s in pain but there was nothing he could do to make it better. Yugyeom was 9 months old, and he had started teething, which ruined his sleep, after Mark and Jaebum had struggled to get him to sleep full nights. Now, he’s almost always in pain; biting at his fingers, his toys, or anything he could get his tiny hands on. It also gave Mark and Jaebum a lot of trouble, because Yugyeom was getting sick frequently, and as first-time parents, the couple were overprotective of their little baby.

It's only normal that they are; adopting Yugyeom proved to be a very hard task. After 2 years of a very satisfying and happy marriage, the couple decided that it was time for kids. They tried multiple adoption agencies, searching Korea’s every corner, but luck wasn’t on their side, and after 6 months of continuous, yet fruitless, searching, Mark started getting frustrated.

“Maybe we’re not destined to be parents. Maybe I would be a bad father and that’s why we can’t find a child.” He had said one night, angry and frustrated tears running down his face as his husband cradled his body and rocked him back and forth.

“Baby, don’t say that. We’ll find someone, I promise. Just be a little patient, okay? We’re gonna have a great family, you just wait and see.” Jaebum reassured him, kissing his hands.

Mark had blind faith in his husband, and 2 months later, on his birthday, he was gifted the best gift of his life. Jaebum had found them a child; actually, he found a 17-year old single mother who was hiding her pregnancy from everyone she knew. She had run away from home, and contacted an adoption agency because she did not want the child. Luckily, it was one of the agencies where Mark and Jaebum had left their contact details, so Jaebum got a call and he was informed about the case.

When Mark found out that Jaebum had gotten the adoption papers ready, he cried until he exhausted himself. It truly felt like a rain after a drought, and Mark was so happy, he was about to faint.

They met the mother a couple of days later, and had a very lengthy conversation with her, in which she expressed her intent to birth the child and leave. It hurt her, she had told them, but a child would be a huge burden on her because she was just a kid after all. So, they signed off the adoption papers, and 2 months later, a little baby boy was born. Mark and Jaebum were there, and the moment they heard the first cry from the baby’s mouth they melted into a puddle of tears.

The mother didn’t even want to see the baby, so he was given to the couple, and they named him Yu-Gyeom.

Mark and Jaebum tried their absolute best to be the best parents to Yugyeom that they could be. They had moved to a bigger apartment, where they transformed a room into a nursery and filled it to the brim with toys and baby necessities. They read over 15 parenting books, and readied themselves for the arrival of the baby, all before he was even born.

The first time they brought him home, it was hectic. Friends and family came over to welcome the new addition, and week-old Yugyeom was overwhelmed with everything. It took them a while to adjust, but soon enough, the three of them became a little family.

Now, 9 months later, Mark and Jaebum were still discovering the wonders of being parents. They were always worried sick about their baby boy, keeping their eyes on him 24/7, even when they were at work and they kept him with their parents.

Mark was too distracted reminiscing the past that he did not notice that Jaebum had entered the room, until he felt a pair of arms circle his waist. Yugyeom was still staring at his dads, looking at them with wide eyes and a gap-toothed grin.

“Why are my babies awake at this late hour?” Jaebum asked, brushing Yugyeom’s hair and kissing Mark’s shoulder.

“Gyeommie’s in pain.” Mark explained, hugging the baby closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry you had to get up, baby, I didn’t even hear his cries.” Jaebum said, dropping kisses on Mark’s face.

“It’s okay, baby, you slept late, and this week’s been frantic. You should go sleep some more.” Mark smiled at his husband.

“You should sleep too. You have work tomorrow, but it’s my day off. I’ll put Yugy to sleep.” Jaebum said, and Mark reluctantly agreed, dropping a kiss on his child’s head before he gave him over to Jaebum.

“Good night, little champ.” He said, before he gave Jaebum a kiss as well, and went back to their room.

30 minutes later, and Jaebum still had not returned. Mark sighed as he could still hear Jaebum speaking to Yugyeom (more like, begging him to sleep).

“Bummie, bring him here.” Mark yelled to his husband.

A minute later, Jaebum was walking into their room with Yugyeom in his arms.

“He doesn’t want to sleep.” He stated, climbing into bed and laying the baby down next to Mark.

Mark laid on his right side, stroking his child’s face while Jaebum slept on the other side, facing him.

“You don’t wanna let daddy sleep, do you?” Mark asked, giggling as Yugyeom grabbed his cheek with his tiny hand.

“Dada.” Yugyeom said, kicking his legs in the air.

“Dada’s gonna be late to work if he doesn’t get some sleep now.” Jaebum pitched in, reaching out for Mark’s face.

“Pa.” The baby said, now focusing his attention on him.

“Appa wants you to sleep, baby boy, because he’s been awake for over 24 hours.” Mark said, as if the kid can understand.

It took them 30 more minutes to get Yugyeom to sleep, and when he did, both parents were too exhausted to take him back to his room, so they just kept him between them.

-

Mark stirred awake, feeling little pokes on his cheek. He cracked his eyes open to see Yugyeom smiling at him, giggling as he clapped his hands.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Mark smiled at his baby, giving his little hands butterfly kisses. He rolled onto his back and blindly reached for his phone on the nightstand. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Mark let out a yelp as he sprung out of bed.

“Jaebum, wake up, I’m late for work.” He yelled, shaking his husband. Jaebum only groaned.

“Jae, baby, wake up, it’s 8:30, I’m late for work!” Mark nagged, carrying Yugyeom and dropping him gently on Jaebum’s chest. The younger instinctively wrapped his arms around the toddler, then he opened his eyes and groggily looked at Mark.

“Good morning to you too, Markie.” Jaebum deadpanned, and Mark smiled apologetically, then took a moment to kiss his husband.

“Good morning, my love,” He smiled at him. “I’m currently an hour late for work.”

“Go get ready, I got Yugy.” Jaebum yawned, and Mark threw them a smile before he rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

30 minutes later, Mark was ready to go. Jaebum was still on the bed, playing peek-a-boo with Yugyeom.

“Have a fun day, you guys,” Mark said, kissing both his boys’ heads. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, daddy.” Jaebum said in a baby voice, flailing Yugyeom’s arms around. Mark gave them one more smile before he left for work.

It took Jaebum a while to get up from bed, but when he did, he was on “Super Dad” mode. He carried Yugyeom to his nursery and got him changed and cleaned up, then he put him in his high chair in the kitchen, with a bowl of baby food and mashed bananas. As Jaebum was brewing his coffee, Yugyeom took it upon himself to eat, but he ended up feeding his face and clothes more than himself.

“You’re a little hurricane, aren’t you?” Jaebum laughed, wiping his son’s face, but there was nothing much he could do about the mess, so he just settled on feeding Yugyeom.

After breakfast, both boys took a shower (which was super tricky, but Jaebum managed), then they spent hours playing and watching cartoons, until Yugyeom was exhausted and had to sleep. With a warm bottle of milk, Jaebum put Yugyeom down for a nap, and after he was soundly asleep, Jaebum decided to get some work done; he went over some paperwork, got a phone-meeting done, and even called his mom whom he had not spoken to the whole week.

Mark called every hour to check in on his boys. He would ask what they’re doing, request pictures and videos, and even try to get Yugyeom to speak to him. Jaebum sent his husband a couple of selcas and a video of Yugyeom trying, with all his might, to lift himself up to his feet using the couch.

At around 4, Mark called again, and Jaebum had just finished changing Yugyeom’s diaper.

“We’re the same as you left us 40 minutes ago, daddy, just a little bit cleaner.” Jaebum said as he picked up the phone, then put it on loud speaker.

“I know, baby,” Mark laughed apologetically. “Is there something wrong with me being worried about my boys?”

“Not at all, darling.” Jaebum laughed as Yugyeom joined in just for the sake of it.

“So, since I was almost two hours late to work in the morning, I have to stay overtime, so I won’t be home until 7 or so.” Mark said, and Jaebum could imagine him pouting.

“Aww, it’s okay, baby. We’ll manage for two extra hours.” Jaebum assured his worried husband.

“I know, but I’m gonna miss Yugyeom’s Daddy and Me class.” Mark whined.

Mark had signed himself and Yugyeom up for “Daddy and Me” classes, which are held at a nearby gym every Monday and Friday, and they’ve been attending for almost two months now, and it was quite fitting for Mark’s schedule. Jaebum had always wanted to attend the classes, but due to his impossibly busy working schedule, he never got the chance, so when it was presented to him, he snatched it.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take him.” Jaebum told Mark.

“Are you sure?” Mark asked, sounding hesitant.

“Heck yeah, I’m sure. We’re gonna have so much fun, right, Yugy?” Jaebum added the last part in an aegyo voice which got Yugyeom to squeal and clap his hands.

Mark chuckled. “Thank you so much, baby, you know how much Gyeommie loves those classes.” In reality, Mark was the one who loves those classes because he always gets to learn new things (which he later teaches to Jaebum), but Jaebum just let it slide.

“Of course, honey. Now go back to work and don’t worry about us. Your boys will be just fine.” Jaebum reassured Mark.

“The class is at 6, okay? You know where it is?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, I know it.” Jaebum hummed.

“Great, have fun, you guys,” Mark said. “Daddy loves you sooo much.” He then added, making kissy sounds into the phone. Jaebum’s heart fluttered; his husband was almost 30 years old, and he still managed to be so cute. Jaebum didn’t think he could love Mark any more, but apparently, he could.

Jaebum, with the poor help of Yugyeom, returned the kisses before he hung up. They wasted some time crawling after each other all around the house, but then Jaebum decided that it was time to get going, so after he got ready, one eye on Yugyeom, and the other on himself, Jaebum put Yugyeom in a nice red overall, then packed the baby bag, and they were off to class by 5:30.

The drive needed 10 minutes, usually, but Jaebum always drove extra carefully when Yugyeom was in the car, so 20 minutes later, he struggled to find a parking spot. The gym was always packed on a Friday afternoon, and that was typical, so Jaebum almost fist-bumped the air when he found a parking space for his Range Rover.

As he exited the car, some people threw him some interested looks, but he ignored those and opened the back door of the car to get his child. It was really a sight to see; Jaebum, all lazy smiles and jet-black hair, exiting a sleek black Range Rover, looking like a million bucks, carrying a baby in red overalls on one arm, and a white and pastel pink bunny baby bag in the other hand.

All other frequenters to the gym were bachelors or youngsters, coming to get fit or pick up a date or two, but Jaebum (proudly) was walking into “Daddy and Me” classes with his giggling son.

Class started at 6 sharp, and the instructor, a 50-something year old lady with a warm smile, told all dads to sit in a big circle, with their kids in their laps. Everyone complied, and it took a while to get all the kids to settle down, but Jaebum was thankful that Yugyeom just sat there in his lap, quietly, playing with his dad’s wristwatch, looking uninterested in the ruckus.

The first exercise was for every parent to introduce themselves and their child(s), and then speak about the progress they have done since the previous session. There were about 10 other dads present, so it took a while for Jaebum’s turn to arrive, but when it did, he cleared his throat and started speaking.

“Hello, I’m Jaebum, and this is my son, Yugyeom. Uh, my husband, Mark, is the one who usually comes to those classes, but he got held up at work today, so I came instead. I’m up-to-date with everything going on, so I guess, our progress is that we have managed to get Yugyeom to stand up without a lot of fear anymore. He just clutches onto surfaces and picks himself up.” Jaebum said, brushing Yugyeom’s hair out of his face.

What irked him was the few weird stares he got from some of the dads; he even heard a scoff or two. It made his stomach flip when he imagined Mark getting those same stares, but he decided to be the bigger person and let it go. It wasn’t something strange to the couple, but they have managed to learn how to be okay with it.

“You and Mark are doing a great job, Jaebum,” The instructor surprised him by saying, because she had not commented on anyone before him. “Yugyeom is a well-behaved and calm child. You should be proud of yourselves.” She smiled warmly at him, then gave some of the other dad some looks of her own. Jaebum struggled to hold back a snicker, and so did others.

The class went on for over an hour and a half, split between physical exercises for the children, and some activities to “build trust” and “strengthen the bond” between dads and their kids.

“Okay, class. Now lay your child down on the mat, and grab their legs,” The instructor said, walking around to see how everyone’s doing. Everyone obeyed; Jaebum laid Yugyeom down, and grabbed his legs gently. “Now move their legs in a circular motion, as if they’re riding bicycles. Do it back and forth, 5 times each, for a minute, and that would be it for today’s class.”

Jaebum started the exercise, making funny faces at Yugyeom who was giggling uncontrollably. Then, Jaebum heard the unmistakable giggle of his other baby, so he looked over his shoulder to see Mark leaning against the wall, grinning at his boys with the utmost adoration in his eyes.

When he noticed that Jaebum had seen him, Mark walked over, and kneeled next to his husband.

“Hi.” He smiled at him, canine teeth and all, giving him a kiss.           

“Hi.” Jaebum smiled back with his eye-smile and dimples.

“Dada.” Yugyeom shrieked as he laid his eyes on Mark.

“Gyeommie,” Mark shrieked back, picking up his son and littering his face with kisses. “I missed you today.”

Yugyeom giggled, shaking his head left and right, giving Mark eskimo kisses.

“Why didn’t you go home directly?” Jaebum asked as they stood up to leave.

“I saw your car in the parking lot as I was driving by, and I couldn’t wait to see you guys, so I said, why not stop and join you.” Mark explained, arms tightening against Yugyeom.

“You’re the sweetest little thing in the world.” Jaebum chuckled, dropping a fat kiss on Mark’s cheek, as the latter giggled.

They walked out of the gym hand-in-hand, Mark holding Yugyeom against one hip, while Jaebum carried the bunny bag with his other hand.

“Did you guys have fun?” Mark asked as they reached Jaebum’s car, and he strapped Yugyeom into his car seat.

“Yeah, it was great. Yugy really enjoyed it.” Jaebum said, and Mark grinned.

They drove home and as soon as they got there, Mark rushed to give Yugyeom a bath before he got too sleepy. After, he put him to bed with a warm bottle of milk, then he was out like a light.

As Mark was making sure that Yugyeom was sleeping, Jaebum prepared a warm bath for the two of them, then he dragged his husband into it. Jaebum sat back against the tub, and pulled Mark between his legs, massaging his sore muscles, and washing his hair with water.

“You’re so tense, baby.” Jaebum remarked, dropping kisses on the expanse of Mark’s bare shoulders and back.

“It’s been a long day.” Mark said, then proceeded to tell Jaebum about his day and then vice versa, something that was a habit to them.

They later settled into a comfortable silence, with Mark laying back on Jaebum’s chest, looking deep in thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jaebum whispered into Mark’s ear, kissing the side of his face.

Mark sighed, but then he sat up and turned to face his husband. “I’m just thinking about us; Yugyeom’s growing up too fast, and with our busy schedules and never-ending responsibilities, I’m just scared we’re gonna miss out on a lot.”

Jaebum stroked Mark’s face, and then said. “I know it’s hard, baby, but we’re trying our best. I know our life is not the same as it was 3 or 4 years ago, but we have an amazing family, and a baby boy who is everything we could ask for.”

Mark nodded, leaning his face onto Jaebum’s hand and pouting a little. “Everything’s been so frantic lately, it feels like we’re always running a marathon,” He said. “It’s nice to have quiet moments like these.”

“Tell me about it, Yugy’s just a bundle of energy, God bless his heart.” Jaebum chuckled.

“My little baby,” Mark eyes lightened up just thinking of his baby boy. “He’s one of the best two things that have ever happened to me. The second thing’s Netflix,” Mark bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at Jaebum’s raised eyebrows. “Imagine our life without Netflix.”

“Is that so?” Jaebum asked, snaking his hand around Mark’s waist and pulling him towards his chest, water splashing everywhere. “And where do I come on that list?”

“Maybe 4th place, right after Jackson.” Mark pretended to be thinking.

“Oh really?” Jaebum asked, challenging his husband with his eyes, and Mark giggled.

“Okay fine, you can come in second place, but right next to Netflix.” The older boy said, running his hands through his husband’s wet hair.

“You little brat.” Jaebum smiled, tickling Mark’s sides a little until he laughed his squeaky laugh that Jaebum adored.

“I love you.” Mark said, and Jaebum leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mark’s.

“I love you too.” He said, then coaxed Mark’s mouth into a deeper kiss.

They spent a long while just kissing and touching languidly, until Mark shivered from the water that turned cold, and Jaebum decided that they should probably finish cleaning up and go to bed.

They laid under the sheets, cuddled up against each other, and then they fell asleep just like that, peacefully, and quietly.

Until Yugyeom’s cries woke them up in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stayed up till 4am writing this, and it came out just great, but then I accidentally closed the Word app on my phone and it turns out that did not have it saved, and it just disappeared. So I woke up today and I re-wrote it again. It turned out okay, I guess, after I cried myself to sleep haha.  
> This really is the last part of this series. I'm serious this time .-.  
> I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
